valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Melchiott
Scout |Likes = Welkin Gunther Noce Wordsworth Dallas Wyatt |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank = Sergeant |Role = Town Watchman (former) Gallian Militiaman (former) Baker |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Japanese = Marina Inoue |English = Colleen O'Shaughnessey }} is a nineteen year old Squad 7 scout, the female lead for the Valkyria Chronicles game and anime, and a secret character who has some brief cameos in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' A young lady who hopes to one day become a baker. She served as a team captain of the Bruhl Town Watch and joined the Militia after escaping Bruhl, being posted to Squad 7 like Welkin. From her previous experience, she was given the rank of Sergeant and serves as a Scout. She is extremely reliable, full of righteousness and loves taking care of others. At first, she is perplexed by Welkin’s personality, but soon learns what is special about his gentle ways. 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' In Valkyria Chronicles 2, Alicia makes an appearance in Lanseal as a baker. She is currently married to Welkin. In Alicia and Avan, Avan is shocked at how Alicia thinks his deep wound is pretty minor. Alicia then tells Avan about the awesome regenerative powers of the Valkyrur, stating that it is among their many strengths outside of battle. Avan mentions to Alicia that he wished he had that kind of power, with Alicia playfully commenting on how he would just find more effective ways to hurt himself. 'Expanded Biography (VC1)' 'A Country Girl who Dreams of being a Baker' Ever since she can remember, Alicia was living in the orphanage in Bruhl. No one seemed to know much regarding the details of her birth. Alicia grew up caring for the younger orphans who came to the orphanage, as well as those who were born at the orphanage. One day, a traveling baker visited the orphanage and baked a batch of fresh bread for the orphans. Alicia was so deeply touched by the delicious warmth of the freshly baked bread that she gradually came to the dream of growing up to bake the kind of bread that could bring happiness to all who ate it. When she came of age and left the orphanage, she got a live-in job at the local bakery in Bruhl, which was owned by a master baker. By studying under this established master, Alicia learned how to bake delicious bread, and the townsfolk came to know her as the amicable poster girl for the bakery. After one year of hands-on training, Alicia started studying for the government-sanctioned exam that would grant her the license she would need to open up her own bakery. Unfortunately, the second Europan War soon broke out, and the bakery she was working at closed up shop indefinitely. Refusing to give up on her dream, Alicia joined the town watch to protect her hometown and was quickly promoted to squad leader. Eventually, the Imperial forces invaded Bruhl, forcing Alicia to flee to Randgriz with Welkin and Isara, whom she had grown acquainted with by fighting alongside them in the defense of Bruhl. Once in the capital city, Alicia was drafted into the Gallian militia, and she was granted the rank of sergeant due to her accomplishments in the Bruhl town watch as well as the military training she had received in high school. Her experience in taking care of the orphans from a young age served her well in the squad and it wasn't long before she settled into a position of gentle authority over her comrades. Alicia possesses a strong sense of empathy and can be quite emotional at times. She had gotten so used to minding the children at the orphanage that she will often involve herself in other people's business without realizing it. Since she never a "family" growing up, Alicia came to view the entire town of Bruhl as her family, and was therefore willing to do anything to protect it. 'Encouraging Life in the Face of Death' In a war, it is inevitable that many lives will be lost. Alicia did not want to feel resigned to this fact, and looked for some way to encourage new life amidst all the death. She found her answer in the form of Lion's Paw, a simple white flower that she used to tend to in pots at the orphanage. Throughout her travels, Alicia scattered many Lion's Paw seeds to the wind in hopes that the resulting blossoms would one day provide spiritual strength to the war-torn people of Gallia. This small act, which she thought she was doing for others, ends up healing her soul the most. 'Living for Love' Even in the middle of a war, whilst fighting for the Gallian militia, Alicia gradually came to recognize the feelings she carried for Welkin. Though she is quite frank and blunt in most respects, she shows a more bashful side to her personality when she hesitantly reveals her swimsuit to Welkin on the beach. 'Bearing the Burden of the Valkyrian Power' Alicia is known for her cheerful demeanor, and has never felt embarrassed by the fact that she grew up on in an orphanage. Despite this, the lack of what she perceived to be a "real family" did leave a shadow on her heart. When Alicia found out that she was a descendant of the Valkyrians, a race of people who seemed to specialize in taking lives, she came to believe that she did not deserve a family at all. Alicia was deeply affected by the way Selvaria had been forced to live her life as nothing more than a weapon, and when Selvaria sacrificed her life for the one she loved, Alicia realized that she was also willing to lay down her life for the people she cared about. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Alicia was raised in Bruhl's orphanage, and dreamed of running her own bakery one day. Assigned to Squad 7 as a sergeant under Welkin's command, Alicia stepped onto the battlefield without realizing that she was a Valkyria. Alicia learned how to get along with others during her days at the orphanage, but this friendly trait turned against her as it fostered within her a habit of hiding her true feelings in order to avoid confrontation. As she spent more and more time helping Welkin with the squad and acting as its central emotional core, Alicia learned how wonderful it was to have a group of people she could genuinely call a "family", with whom she never had to hold back. After retiring from military service, Alicia passed the national meister exam and earned her official license as a bread meister. She married Welkin, and Alicia now spends most of her time raising their daughter Isara. Welkin and Alicia decided to keep her Valkyria heritage a secret from the general public. Story 'Valkyria Chronicles' Alicia is introduced when she and two members of Bruhl's town watch meet Welkin Gunther drawing fish along the embankment of the river that runs through Bruhl. She promptly places him under arrest believing Welkin to be an Imperial spy but releases him after she meeting Isara and hearing her explanation that Welkin is in fact her brother returning home from university in order to assist with the evacuation. After their awkward introduction an Imperial skirmishing force attacks on the of Bruhl. Several civilians are killed or wounded along with one Town Watch member. The skirmishers are killed and Alicia instructs for them to be buried. Afterwards Alicia visits Welkin and Isara at home in order to make amends and apologise for her rashness earlier in the day, however during this time the Imperial forces launch a full attack on Bruhl. During battle between the Imperials and Bruhl's Town Watch, the defenders manage to fight the invading infantry into a stalemate at a heavy cost until the Imperials bring up a tank. Without effective anti-tank weaponry Alicia and the town watch can only defend Bruhl's main gate for as long as possible to allow civilians to escape the advancing Imperial Army. Fortunately Welkin arrives with Isara and Martha, their housekeeper in his fathers' tank, the Edelweiss, a special production model designed and built by Welkin and Isara's fathers but rejected by the Gallian military in favour of the current lighter main battle tank. With the support of the tank the Town Watch is able to hold the gate long enough to allow the civilians to escape, however they are forced to retreat by further Imperial reinforcements. With their hometown captured and the Imperial invasion of Gallia only just beginning Alicia with Welkin and Isara join Gallia's Militia in the capital Randgriz. Alicia, Isara and the Edelweiss are all placed in the Squad 7 of the 3rd Regiment of the Gallian Militia. Promoted to sergeant, Alicia finds herself directly under Welkin, who is promoted to lieutenant and squad commander. At first Welkin, Alicia and Isara have some problems with veteran sergeant Largo Potter and corporal Rosie Stark who are also assigned to Squad 7 but after Welkin manages to retake The Great Vasel Bridge from the Imperials in an inspired surprise attack he wins the respect and loyalty of the two they agree to support Welkin whatever way they can. Alicia goes on to play an important role in the Barious Desert campaign when she unknowingly opens a doorway in the ruins of the ancient race known as the Valkyrur. There, with Welkin and Squad 1's commander, Faldio, they find the commander of the Imperial invasion force, Prince Maximilian and his commander and personal aide Selvaria Bles inside the Temple. After a brief ceasefire and an exchange of words they return to the surface and the war. Alicia and Squad 7 manage to immobilise the Batomys, a super heavy Imperial tank commanded by Maximilian during heavy fighting around the ruins but Selvaria appears in her Valkyria form along with reinforcements and drives Squad 7 back. After the battle of Barious Desert, the Squad returns to the to carry out further operations against the Imperials stationed there. During one of these operations Alicia is receives a flesh wound and is attended to by Faldio, who upon seeing a blue flame heal the wound while she sleeps begins to suspect that Alicia too may too be able to harness the power of the Valkyria. During the return march to Randgriz through the Woodland Snare, Alicia and Welkin are separated from the Squad during an artillery bombardment and Alicia's leg is injured. Thanks to Welkin, they arrive safely at an abandoned log cabin and both take the opportunity to rest. Late at night a lone Imperial soldier enters the cabin, he is mortally wounded and loses his fight for life soon after while being comforted by Alicia. That night after the unnamed soldier (later identified only as Fritz) had passed, Welkin and Alicia ensure he is given a proper burial. In the morning Welkin and Alicia are found by an Imperial patrol searching for the deceased soldier led by an Imperial Officer, after realising what had happened the night before and the compassion shown to their comrade by those who were their enemies, the officer allows Alicia and Welkin to rejoin their unit. Alicia and Squad 7 go on to participate in the rescue of Princess Cordelia, liberation of Fouzen and the retaking of the military base at Marberry Shore. After the death of Isara and the retaking of Bruhl, Alicia promises Welkin that after the war they will return to repair Bruhl together in the name of Isara and all those whose lives had been lost in the war. With the Imperials finally being pushed back by the reinvigorated Gallian army, Alicia is shot and wounded by an unknown Gallian sniper during the battle for Naggiar Plains. While resting in the army’s field hospital an unknown figure places a Valkyria lance and shield in her hands and Alicia awakens as Valkyia. She staggers onto the battlefield and defeats the Valkyria Selvaria with ease, going on to devastate the opposing Imperial army formations. Alicia eventually falls unconscious and is rushed back to the field hospital as the Gallian army advance to take full advantage of the chaos caused in the Imperial ranks by the newly awakened Valkyria. Alicia is deeply troubled by her awakening and her new status amongst the army as a weapon and saviour of Gallia, she attempts to sacrifice herself to destroy the Marmota (most likely by unleashing the Valkyria's final flame like Selvaria did) but is dissuaded only by Welkin's heartfelt admission of love. After the war, Alicia and Welkin return to Bruhl and marry. After their wedding, they moved to Lanseal for awhile before returning to Bruhl. Alicia becomes pregnant with their (first) daughter, Isara Gunther. After the war Alicia passed her meister exam and fulfills her dream of opening her own bakery in Bruhl where she lives happily with Welkin and Isara. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 230 *Accuracy - 30 *Evasion - 30 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 345 *Accuracy - 54 *Evasion - 72.8 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Country Bred' - Standing on bare dirt leads to a boost in concentration, raising accuracy. *'Maternal '- When any of her close friends are nearby, the desire to protect them drives all of her abilities up. *'Mysterious Body' - Always a fast healer for some reason, she occasionally notices that she's completely recovered from injury. *'Valkyria '- The awesome power of the Valkyrur awakens within her when her HP falls below half-full. Battle Potentials *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'First Aid Boost' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *'Resist Crossfire' - Damage taken from enemy interception fire is lessened. *'Double Movement' - They have a chance of being able to move twice consecutively. Other Appearances Chaos Heroes Online Alicia makes an appearance in Chaos Heroes Online as a playable character. Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Alicia makes an appearance in Dengenki Bunko Fighting Climax as an assist character. 'Lord of Knights' Alicia makes a collaboration appearance in Lord of Knights as a SR card. Samurai & Dragons Alicia makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as both R and SR monster cards. As an R monster card, Alicia is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Spirit of the Baker. As a SR monster card, Alicia is of the Knight race and possesses the unique base skill, Scarlet Valkyrie. File:S&D_Alicia.png| File:S&D_Alicia2.png| Quotes Quotes Trivia *Naturally after being Valkyria Chronicles heroine and making canon appearances in every other game in the series Alicia has been chosen for a many official figures both full and mini gashapon size. *Like many characters from the original game Alicia returns in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Like Welkin, she makes periodical appearances in the school's shop and will teach the player new Orders. *The player can also enter a password while playing the Japanese version of Valkyria Chronicles 2 to use her as a secret character in game along with Welkin Gunther, Ramal Valt from the Valkyria Chronicles Anime, Isara Gunther, Faldio Landzaat. Mintz and Julius Klotz from the Valkyria Chronicles manga, Selvaria Bles and Maximilian. In the US/EU version she is unlocked upon beating the main game once. While it was once thought possible to have two Alicias, the Anime version of her was partially localized but removed due to licensing issues. * Alicia is categorised as a boss because she is represented with a blue "Boss" icon at the start of Chapter 14: Loss Within Victory. * So far, Alicia is the only Valkyria whose eye color is not natural red when not in Valkyria mode, unlike the other Valkyrur (Selvaria, Aliasse, and Riela have naturally red colored eyes when not in Valkyria mode). Alicia is also the only valkyria to not have (at least part) long silver hair. Category:Valkyria Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters